Caught!
by unlit-match
Summary: Bart Allen returns to Smallville again. When he's there, he runs into some old friends. BartChloe
1. Reunion

Clark POV:

Clark had just woken up a few minutes ago. He walked downstairs and into his loft area of the barn. Sitting on his couch, he stared up at the ceiling, wondering what he was going to do today. A sudden gust of wind blew by and Clark looked around, spotting a burrito sitting on the table. He grinned, realizing what had just happened. "Bart…" He said out loud as a young boy wearing a red hoody appeared behind Clark. "What's up, Amigo?"

Bart pulled a burrito from his sweatshirt pocket and started to tear the tin foil off it. "Hey, bro, I picked you up one." Clark picked up his burrito "What're you doing back here, Bart? I thought you and Oliver were on missions to stop LuthorCorp?" Bart took a massive bite from his burrito. "Well, I was actually on my way to check in with Oliver and decided to stop by and give my main hombre a 'what's up'." Clark was about to say something, but he stopped, hearing someone knocking on the door. "Hello?" Clark looked over the balcony to see a familiar female face. "Hey Chloe. What's up?"

Bart looked up from his burrito at hearing Chloe's name. He used his superspeed to rush down past her, then appears next to her, grinning and holding up a rose. "Hola, Señorita. Miss me?" Chloe smiles and takes the rose. "Hey Bart. Um...Good to see you back" Clark walked down to the two, rolling his eyes. "So, Chloe, what's up? Don't you have a story for the Planet?" Chloe smiled "Well, I'm actually taking a break today. Jimmy's out on a stakeout for the Green Arrow again." She rolled her eyes and glanced at Bart, who was still staring at her, smiling.

"So, you wanna go catch a flick sometime, Clo?" Clark folded his arms. "You know, Bart, she still has a boyfriend…" Chloe looked down. "Actually, Jimmy says he wanted to take some time off…for good…yeah…" Bart stopped smiling, "oh…my bad…look, Chloe I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…" Chloe smiled lightly and nodded her head. "No, its ok, Bart… I'd like to go to a movie with you." Bart smiled again, "Well how abou-" A ringing cell phone cuts him off.

Clark instinctively looked at Chloe, thinking it was the Daily Planet, calling her in for something, but looked at Bart as he pulled out his cell. "This is Bart...Yeah…ok, where at?...alright, I'll be there…" He hung up and looked up at Chloe. "Lo siento, Chloe. We'll have to reschedule." She nodded, but Clark seemed a bit concerned. "Bart, what's going on? Is everything ok?" Bart nodded, smiling, "Don't worry, Amigo. I just gotta go take care of some business. Besides, I'll be a thousand miles away before they can blink…" He turned to Chloe, "I'll give you a call when I get back, alright?" He sneaks a quick kiss on her cheek and superspeeds away.

Clark glances at Chloe in time to see her blush and smile, "That Bart Allen…" Clark can't help but grin. "Just imagine…" he said, "…Mrs. Chloe Allen" She laughs, punching him lightly in the arm "Hey! I just think he's a good guy…" Clark nodded, smiling. "Lets go get some lunch…"


	2. Bad News

Chloe POV:

2:45 PM

Bart pulled out his cell as it rang. "This is Bart...Yeah…ok, where at?...alright, I'll be there…" He hung up and looked up at Chloe. "Lo siento, Chloe. We'll have to reschedule." She nodded; she actually looked forward to spending some time with him. "Bart, what's going on? Is everything ok?" Clark's voice sounded concerned. Bart nodded, smiling, "Don't worry, Amigo. I just gotta go take care of some business. Besides, I'll be a thousand miles away before they can blink…" He turned to Chloe, "I'll give you a call when I get back, alright?" He sneaks a quick kiss on her cheek and superspeeds away.

Chloe wasn't expecting it, but she managed to blush and smile, "That Bart Allen…" She looked up at Clark, grinning like a shark. "Just imagine…" he said, "…Mrs. Chloe Allen" She looks laughs, punching him lightly in the arm "Hey! I just think he's a good guy…" Clark nodded, smiling. "Let's go get some lunch…"

Chloe nods and they walk out to her car. "Where to, Farm boy?" she said, smiling. "Anywhere's fine…" They get in and start to drive towards civilization. "What do you think was up with Bart?" Chloe asked him as she drove down the vacant road. Clark shook her head, "I'm not sure. Maybe Oliver has Bart working overtime?" Chloe bit her lip. "I sure hope not… I still remember what they did to him last time…"

5:34 PM

After lunch at a small little restaurant, Chloe and Clark went for a small walk. Clark was very persistent about knowing how Chloe felt about Bart. After a long interrogation, he was able to find out she liked him a bit. After their walk, Chloe remembered that she had to drop off some paperwork at the Planet. They drove to downtown Metropolis and arrived at the Daily Planet.

She took the elevator up to the 24th floor with Clark, holding a small manila folder in her arms. In it contained her report on LuthorCorp's experiments with 33.1 and other recent activities. Chloe got to her desk and set down the files and checked her messages. She had one from Jimmy, letting her know he couldn't get any pictures of Green Arrow, but he did manage to snap some shots of a squirrel. The next message was a familiar voice of Oliver Queen. "Chloe, I couldn't get a hold of Clark. We got a situation that requires Clark's 'talents'. Call me back as soon as you get this message..."

_Oh no…Bart…_Chloe picked up the phone and quickly dialed Oliver's number. She waited a few moments for someone to answer. "Oliver, its Chloe. What's wrong? Oh no…alright, we'll be right there…" She hangs up the phone and looks up to Clark, seeing him turn and superspeed away. She grabs her keys and runs down to the elevator. "Bart…" a silent tear rolls down her cheek.


	3. Caught!

Bart POV:

2:45 PM

Bart heard his cell phone ring and pulled it out. "This is Bart...Yeah…ok, where at?...alright, I'll be there…" He hung up and looked up at Chloe. "Lo siento, Chloe. We'll have to reschedule." She nodded, making him glad he has another reason to come back. "Bart, what's going on? Is everything ok?" Clark's voice sounded concerned. Bart nodded, smiling, "Don't worry, Amigo. I just gotta go take care of some business. Besides, I'll be a thousand miles away before they can blink…" He turned to Chloe, "I'll give you a call when I get back, alright?" He sneaks a quick kiss on her cheek and superspeeds away.

It takes Bart less then a minute to get to Oliver's building. "Yo, Ollie, I'm here." Oliver sits at his desk, flipping through a file. "Bart…got another mission for you…" Bart nodded, "I'm all for it Amigo, where at?" Oliver stands up and hands the file to Bart. "LuthorCorp has an underground facility beneath Gotham City. You'll need to use the access drainage system that leads from Metropolis. It runs for about seven miles. Then, you'll need to enter the facility and place this virus into the computer's mainframe." Oliver handed a flash drive to Bart.

Bart grinned and taking the drive. "No problem…I got this one in the bag…" He takes off his backpack and opened it, taking out his vest with a yellow lightning bolt on the back. He puts it on and rolls his sleeves up, sliding on his red wristbands. He puts on his hood and red framed sunglasses. "Alright…I'm out…"

He ran out of the building and toward the area where Oliver said to go and ran through the drainage pipe, his feet splashing against the small puddles of water. After several minutes, he arrived at the end of the pipe at a grate. He kicks open the grate and runs down the corridor towards the control room. He taps his headset, "Arrow, I'm inside the facility and I'm headed towards the target. So far, nothing's happened yet, but I got – AH!"

Bart was running at about 80 mph, and couldn't stop in time as a green wall of energy formed in front of him. He collided with it, getting electrocuted and losing consciousness instantly.

4:26 PM

Bart woke up in a cell that seemed similar to the one he was in the last time he was captured. He quickly got up and walked up to the Plexiglas wall that encased him. He punched it with extreme strength, doing no damage. "Let me out!" A man in a white lab coat walked up to the glass. "Hello, Bartholomew Allen. You're quite an interesting person. We've been wondering when you'd come back to us. This time, you won't escape…" The man held up a controller and pressed a button, sending electric volts throughout Bart's body. Bart started running around, like he did before, but was still being electrocuted.

The man stops the volts. "We don't want you running…this time, we just want to see you suffer… you've caused us enough trouble by destroying our 33.1 project…so why even give you a chance?" The man pressed the button again, sending another electrical surge throughout his body.


	4. Hospital

Clark POV:

5:37 PM

Clark rushed to Oliver's apartment and walks up to him, sitting at his desk. "Where's Bart?" Oliver shook his head. "I was in contact with him as he was in the LuthorCorp facility, but lost his signal after what sounded like a collision. I think your buddy Lex has a few more tricks stashed away…" Clark was getting impatient, "Oliver, where is he?" Oliver handed him the file on LuthorCorp's underground facility under Gotham. Clark scanned the paperwork for a few moments, and then used his superspeed to head there.

Clark snuck down the corridors of the LuthorCorp building and heard electrical surging and screaming. Clark kicked in the steel door and saw Bart being electrified in a Plexiglas case. Several guards charged at Clark with batons. One swung his baton against Clark's head, and it shattered to pieces. He grabbed two guards and hit their heads together and threw them at the man in the white lab coat.

Bart collapsed to the floor as the electricity powered down. Clark punched the glass prison and grabbed Bart. "Hey, Amigo…Wake up! Bart?" Clark heard more guards coming, and used his superspeed to leave the facility with Bart.

6:12 PM

Clark brought Bart to the Smallville hospital and a doctor set him in a vacant room. The doctor approached Clark reviewing his clipboard. "I'm sorry. He's in a deep coma. We're doing all we can, but he's losing a lot of energy." Clark clenched his fists and had to restrain himself from yelling. "I'm sorry, son, but there's nothing we can do…"

Clark was sitting in a chair in Bart's room when Chloe and Oliver came in. Chloe's eyes were red and she immediately went to Bart's side, holding his hand. "Bart…" she turns to Clark, "Will he be ok?" Clark walked over to Chloe and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "The doctor says he's in a coma. He's sustained over 150,000 volts of electricity. They can't do anything…"

Oliver finally spoke up, "I'll have a word with the doctor…have some of my people persuade them to try something else…" Oliver left the room with his hands in his pockets. Chloe drags a chair next to Bart's bed and sits down, holding his hand. "Please….be ok…"


	5. Oliver Queen

Oliver POV:

2:44 PM

Oliver was typing away at his computer, reviewing documents and blueprints for a newly found facility underneath Gotham City. He picks up his phone and dials Bart Allen's cell phone number. "Bart, its Oliver…I need you to meet up with me…I'm at my place. I got a mission…"

Oliver hears his door open followed by a gust of wind. "Yo, Ollie, I'm here." Oliver was sitting at his desk, flipping through a file. "Bart…got another mission for you…" Bart nodded, "I'm all for it Amigo, where at?" Oliver stands up and hands the file to Bart. "LuthorCorp has an underground facility beneath Gotham City. You'll need to use the access drainage system that leads from Metropolis. It runs for about seven miles. Then, you'll need to enter the facility and place this virus into the computer's mainframe." Oliver handed a flash drive to Bart.

Bart grinned and taking the drive. "No problem…I got this one in the bag…" He takes off his backpack and opened it, taking out his vest with a yellow lightning bolt on the back. He puts it on and rolls his sleeves up, sliding on his red wristbands. He puts on his hood and red framed sunglasses. "Alright…I'm out…" Bart turns into a red blur of light and disappears.

Oliver sat at his computer keeping his headset on and monitoring the blueprints of the facility again. "Arrow, I'm inside the facility and I'm headed towards the target. So far, nothing's happened yet, but I got – AH!" Oliver quickly stood up, taping his headset. "Bart? What's happening? BART!"

Oliver picks up the phone and dials Clark's phone number. He reaches his voicemail, "Clark, its Oliver, call me back as soon as you get this message…" He hangs up and dials Chloe's number at the Daily Planet. He reaches her voicemail, too. He growls in frustration and leaves a message, "Chloe, I couldn't get a hold of Clark. We got a situation that requires Clark's 'talents'. Call me back as soon as you get this message..."

5:34 PM

Oliver hears his phone ringing, and runs over to answer it, "Hello?" It was Chloe. "Chloe, we have a small problem…Bart's in trouble…Get Clark and meet me at my place, now." Oliver hung up the phone and waited a few seconds before Clark arrived. "Where's Bart?" Oliver shook his head. "I was in contact with him as he was in the LuthorCorp facility, but lost his signal after what sounded like a collision. I think your buddy Lex has a few more tricks stashed away…"

Oliver could tell by Clark's voice that he was getting impatient, "Oliver, where is he?" Oliver handed him the file on LuthorCorp's underground facility under Gotham. Clark scanned the paperwork for a few moments, and then used his superspeed to head there. Oliver waited for Chloe before he left.

6:07 PM

Oliver was about to leave without Chloe, but as he walked downstairs, she was heading up. "Oliver! Where's Bart? Is he ok?" Oliver led her outside to his car, "He's in good hands. Clark took him to the hospital. Let's go." They got into his car and drove there. Chloe rushed to the reception desk, tears in her eyes. "Bart Allen! Where is he?!" The receptionist told her it was down the hall, third door on the left.

Chloe quickly strolled down towards the room and wiped the tears from her eyes. As she walked into the room with Oliver, she spotted Clark sitting in a chair. She immediately went to Bart's side, holding his hand. "Bart…" she turns to Clark, "Will he be ok?" Clark walked over to Chloe and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "The doctor says he's in a coma. He's sustained over 150,000 volts of electricity. They can't do anything…"

Oliver finally spoke up, "I'll have a word with the doctor…have some of my people persuade them to try something else…" Oliver left the room with his hands in his pockets. He found a doctor and pulled out a legal document. "I'm Oliver Queen, Bart Allen's legal guardian. I want more doctors to give him extensive care." The doctor nodded and went to file the paperwork.


	6. Nightmare

Bart POV:

Bart was stuck in a coma and having a strange nightmare. He was walking around like a normal day, but suddenly the people started to move slower. Everything except him was slowly losing its color. He trying tapping someone to ask them what was going on, but as his fingers touched the lady's shoulder, she crumpled to ashes from friction burn. "Gah!" Bart started running. He ran to the Daily Planet and saw a familiar face. "Chloe!" He ran to her and took her hand, causing her to fall into ashes as well. "NO!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe POV:

Back in the hospital room, Bart's heart rate monitor was reaching critical mass. Chloe tightens her grip on Bart's hand. "Bart, Sweetie, please, calm down! Oliver! Something's wrong!" Oliver walked over to Bart and pulled a syringe out of his jacket pocket and sticks it into Bart's arm. Bart's heart rate monitor starts to beep at a regular pace again. Chloe gives him a weird look, "What's that? What'd you drug him with?" Oliver places a hand on her shoulder. "When I found out he got caught, I had a team of my scientists make something to slow his metabolism down. I didn't think I would actually need it, though."

Bart slowly opened his eyes and looks up at Chloe, "Am I dead?" Chloe looks down at Bart, teary eyed and smiling. "No…far from it." Bart grins, "Then, why is there an angel here?" Chloe blushed and smiled again. She leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Bart slowly got up and looked up at Oliver. "Hey, Kid. How are ya?" Bart gave the thumbs up, "Muy Bueno, Amigo…"

Clark walked in, holding a disposable cup of coffee. "Bart!" Clark walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Feeling better?" Bart nodded. Oliver walked up to Bart. "Impulse, what happened? We lost contact with you." Bart looked down. "They activated some kind of electric force field wicked fast. I was doing 80 and it materialized almost as fast as I was running…I'm sorry man. I failed the mission…"

Oliver looked at Bart, "Little bro, the mission isn't important. The force field concerns me though…LuthorCorp still has some new surprises after all…" Chloe sat silently listening. "When you get out of here, call me up. We'll discuss ways of beating this thing…" Oliver turned and left the room. Clark walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go with him. I'll see you guys later."

Bart looked down at his hand and saw Chloe holding it. "Well, what's all this then?" he said, grinning. Blushing, Chloe pulled away, "Sorry…I was just…really worried about you…"Bart smiled, "You talk way too much…" He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. When they finally broke apart, Bart looked into her eyes, "So…how 'bout that movie, Señorita?"


End file.
